I Want to Be Fast and Furious
by XiaoBaoBei
Summary: **CH 3 IS UP !! **A year or 2 after the movie Dom&Letty get married. Now they have a 16 yr. old daughter who can’t help but crave the need for speed just like her mother and father had. Ignoring their rules about no racing, she still sneaks out...
1. Another Night Out

I Want to be Fast and Furious  
  
Written by: XiaoBaoBei  
  
Rated: PG-13 for mild cursing  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story except for the characters Tina and Cassie. I would also like to say that I have racers of different ethnicities in this fic and I would just like to acknowledge that I have nothing against any particular race, so I'm sorry if you become offended. Other than that please read and review! If you must flame, please direct it to my e-mail (xiaobaobei21@hotmail.com). Thanks and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Christina Toretto opened her eyes and turned over in bed and glanced at the digital alarm clock on her nightstand. Seeing it was late enough into the night for both her parents to be sleeping she pushed back the covers and got out of bed. She had been lying there for a while, pretending she was asleep.  
  
Underneath her covers she had also been wearing a magenta halter-top and short denim jean shorts. Christina's dark brown hair, which she inherited from her mother's genes, was layered and her bangs were highlighted a light blonde. Having possessed her mother's hair color she had her father's penetrating eyes. Her room was slightly illuminated by the glowing moon as she made her way from the side of her bed to her dresser drawer. Once in front of the mirror she applied a touch of eye shadow, eyeliner, lip gloss, some body glitter, and a spurt or two of body spray. As a final touch she put her silver Oakley sunglasses on the top of her head.  
  
Slowly turning the doorknob, Christina peeked outside her bedroom. Looking left and right she saw the hallway was empty and the house was quiet. As silently as possible she tread over to and then down the stairs. Once downstairs, she put on her adidas superstar shoes, took her car keys out of her purse and crept out the back door. Outside, she unintentionally unlocked her car by remote and it made the double clicking noise. Hearing this Christina winced and quickly glanced up at her parents' bedroom window. Not wasting another minute she got in her car and backed out the driveway.  
  
"Hey, what took you so long? I was beginning to worry." Said Cassie she climbed into Christina's car. "Awesome ride Tina. So this was the one your dad bought you on your birthday huh?" Cassie was Brian and Mia's daughter. She too had an interest in street racing but not as intense as Christina did. She was more into knowing about the cars than racing them.  
  
"Yep. Silver Mitsubishi Eclipse GT." Tina replied.  
  
"Complete with spoiler, tinted windows, awesome stereo system, leather seats, six disc in-dash c-d changer, and V6 engine. GTS manual transmission?" Tina nodded in response and Cassie shook her head. "You got it good girl." Tina couldn't help but laugh. Although this wasn't her first night she's snuck out it was Cassie's. "So where you got the NOS?"  
  
"Right under your seat." Tina smiled.  
  
"You're kidding?" Cassie questioned.  
  
"No joke."  
  
"Your dad let you get NOS for your car?"  
  
"Heck no. I had it installed myself, 'rents don't know about it." Tina explained.  
  
"And how do you expect to pay it all off?" Cassie questioned.  
  
"You dummy, with my winnings of course!" Tina chuckled. Many cars soon came into view and it meant they were there. Tina parked her car and got out, Cassie followed. Although this was her second race everyone already knew who she was, the one and only Dom Toretto's daughter. Even so, some racers would still look down on her because she was a girl.  
  
"Hey Tina, what's up my girl?" A boy with blonde short spiked hair greeted Tina as they performed their own special handshake. He was the one who put together most of the races and was also one of her best friends.  
  
"Hey Calvin, nothing much."  
  
"Sneaking out again?" he smirked.  
  
"The only way brother." She smiled and moved on to another group of people. After a couple more minutes of conversing and waiting for one or two more drivers to arrive they were ready to race. Tina got back in her car and drove up to the starting line. Tonight she was racing three other people, all guys, one Asian, black, and Hispanic.  
  
"So Toretto.if I win, you come over to my place and we get it on?" snickered the Asian guy. Unfortunately his car was right next to Tina's.  
  
"In your dreams."  
  
All four racers revved their engines as Calvin walked out in front of them and onto the side of the starting line with the black and white checkered flag in hand. Tina pressed a button next to the c-d player and the passenger seat in her car flipped over revealing the tanks of NOS. She twisted the valves counterclockwise getting them ready for later on in the race. Tina glanced over to her right and saw Cassie standing on the side next to her car and gave her a thumbs up sign. Tina winked and returned her attention to the flag. With a quick wave, the racers were off, speeding down the street.  
  
Tina floored the gas pedal and was quick into first place and stayed there for the first half of the race. To make things more interesting she played the P.O.D song Alive. Taking a small glance in her rear-view mirror she saw one or two guys swiftly advance on her car. Ignoring them she remained focused on the road, remembering to switch gears once in awhile.  
  
Time to take things up a notch, she mentally noted. Pressing a button in the middle of her steering wheel it triggered the first tank of NOS and Tina's coupe rapidly zoomed forward. Just as she had done so, the black racer had done the same and caught up. Tina disregarded him and noted that that was one of his last tanks of NOS. Carrying on with her driving Tina switched gears and set off her second tank of NOS. She would save the last one for the end. She still had some road to cover. Suddenly from behind the Hispanic racer zoomed forward. Tina shook her head. Must be a rookie, using his last tank of NOS so early. She was now in third place, but she didn't care. Tina felt one with the car as it zoomed down the road. She was always so into the race and speed she never found herself smiling as she drove. Trusting her instincts she set off the last tank of NOS and stealthily left the two racers in front of her behind as she sped to and past the finish line, coming in first place.  
  
**************************************************************************** *** So what did u think so far? Please send me your reviews!! Chapter 2 is also up and for chapters after that you're just going to have to check in once in awhile *smiles evilly* ^^;; j/k. I'll try to update as often as possible. C-ya!  
  
MuchLuv,  
  
-:- XiaoBao -:- 


	2. Tina's Third Strike

I Want to be Fast and Furious  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Letty slept soundly beside Dom when suddenly the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" she sleepily answered as she picked up the phone from the nightstand.  
  
"Letty? It's Brian. Mia had gotten up to go get a drink of water and checked up on Cassie on her way back upstairs and saw she wasn't there. Is she over at your place?" he worriedly questioned.  
  
"I don't know, but come over anyways alright?" And with that she hung up the phone. She lightly shook Dom and he woke up.  
  
"What is it?" he grunted.  
  
"Your daughter's at it again.and she took Mia's kid with her too." Letty explained as she tried to get back to sleep.  
  
"Are Brian and Mia coming over?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
Dom groaned as he sat up in bed. Looking over at the clock he saw it was still way early in the morning. Putting on a pair of shorts and a white tank top he head to the bathroom and washed his face. Letty, unable to get back to sleep, got up and did the same also. She had been wearing a black spaghetti strap shirt and pajama pants. The two walked down the stairs at the sound of knocking on their door. They welcomed Brian and Mia inside and explained what was going on.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
Tina got out of her car and was quickly greeted by Cassie.  
  
"You did it! You won!" she cheered as other people around came to congratulate her, one of them being Calvin, who handed her her winnings.  
  
"I got to hand it to you, Toretto's girl.racing's in your blood." Just as he said that the Asian guy came rushing up to them as he pushed people aside and he looked really pissed.  
  
"Hey man, it's not fair she won! Girls aren't supposed to be racing! Just because you're Dom's kid doesn't mean no shit!" he cursed and upon hearing this insult Tina became very infuriated.  
  
"You better back up that fucked up mouth of yours before I dislocate it." Tina threatened as she clenched and unclenched her fists. Cassie stepped out in front of her.  
  
"Tina calm down, just ignore whatever he says alright? You won fair and square. He's just being a sore loser. Come on let's go." Tina wanted so badly to beat him up for insulting her family name but listened to her cousin and decided to leave. Calvin finished talking with the Asian guy, explaining things and cooling him down. The oriental left with a still angered face as Calvin approached Tina before she got into her car.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry about that. It's just you know about the issue with girls racing." Calvin apologized.  
  
"No, don't be sorry it isn't your fault. I know about that screwed up issue but some guys still haven't gotten it through their heads. It's all right though, as long as I'm around I'll be racing and you can count on that. I'm not a Toretto for nothing." Calvin smiled at Tina's statement.  
  
"Well congratulations on your win again, and I'll see you hopefully next time." The two did their little handshake and Tina got into her car and rolled down the window.  
  
"Peace out." And she head back home.  
  
"You alright? You seemed really pissed off when that guy said that thing about you." Commented Cassie as her hair blew in the wind. They had the windows down since it was pretty cool outside.  
  
"Yeah, actually that wasn't the first time. Guys are always looking down on girl racers thinking we're at a lower level than they are. But who cares, as long as I can race that's all that matters to me." Tina replied as she comfortably drove with her sunglasses on.  
  
"Hey, do your parents get up this early in the morning?" Asked Cassie.  
  
"No. Why?" Tina replied.  
  
"Because there're lights on in your house, aaannnd." Cassie pointed out as Tina's car approached her home's driveway. "My parents' truck is parked in front of your house." Seeing this Tina couldn't help but exhale heavily.  
  
"Shit." She cursed, parked her car and took off her sunglasses. The two stepped out of the vehicle. They walked up the front steps and into Tina's home and were greeted by all four parents.  
  
Tina took off her sunglasses and rested them on the top of her head. "Hi." Just then Cassie walked out from behind her and into view.  
  
"Mom.Dad." She acknowledged.  
  
"Cassandra O'Conner what were you thinking going out like that?" Mia scolded.  
  
"Aunt Mia it wasn't her fault, I was the one that got her to come with me." Intervened Tina. All four parents still looked all the more displeased.  
  
"We'll talk more when we get home, come on Cassie." Said Brian as he and Mia got up and head for the front door. Letty stood and followed them.  
  
"I'm sorry about all that you guys, it won't happen again." She said as she held the door as Brian, Mia, and Cassie stepped outside.  
  
"Don't worry about it. It's really not the fact that she snuck out but the danger she put herself in. You better keep an eye on Tina there." Mia commented.  
  
"I will." Letty replied as she watched the three get into their truck and drive off and then she closed the door. Tina looked over at her father who gave her the 'one eyebrow lift'. Realizing her cousin had left Tina decided to make a move.  
  
She stretched out her arms, balled her fists, and faked a loud yawn. "I'm tired, I think I'm gonna go get some sleep." And started for the stairs when Letty stepped out in front of her. Without saying a word she pointed to one of the sofas and Tina turned around and took a seat. Letty followed and sat down on another couch's armrest, Dom sat on the it's other armrest. The sofa they were sitting on was across from the one Tina sat in.  
  
"I-" Tina began.  
  
"Three strikes.that was your third time." Letty cut in. "And you brought Cassie with you too."  
  
"Mom Dad I won. That was my third win!" Tina announced. Dom shook his head.  
  
"It's not all about winning but also about your safety. Did you realize how much danger you put yourself into racing like that?" Tina sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"You didn't get NOS for your car again did you?" Letty questioned.  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Answer your mother's question Tina." Added Dom.  
  
"Yeah." Tina mumbled as she looked away from her parents. She could hear her mom sigh.  
  
"Tina, you can't just go on and do things the way you want to like that. Racing is dangerous." Letty explained.  
  
"Yeah but you and dad did it once didn't you? Actually more than once.I've heard stories, I know all about it. You guys were the best there was. So why can't I do what you guys did?" Tina argued. Both Dom and Letty were speechless. Truly they wanted their daughter to feel the rush they had once when they raced but back then they hadn't realized the dangers they put themselves into and neither does Tina. "Well?" asked Tina after the small moment of silence.  
  
"No more racing, it's too dangerous." Dom answered.  
  
"Why? It's not dangerous, I'm here right now aren't I?" Tina disputed as she stood up.  
  
"That's beside the point Tina. We're only doing what we think is best for you, and that is no more racing." Letty replied sternly.  
  
"But? Why! Err.that is so unfair! I was winning out there! Racing is something I like to do, why are you taking that away from me?" shouted the sixteen-year-old brunette.  
  
"I'm not going to say it again Tina, no more racing." Dom firmly repteated.  
  
"Errrr!!" Tina angrily grumbled and stormed upstairs to her room. "What's the point of being a Toretto if you can't race?" she yelled before slamming the door. Dom and Letty remained seated in the same place and position they had been before Tina had left.  
  
"Are you sure that was the best thing to do?" Letty questioned her husband. The idea of taking racing away from her daughter slightly upset her as well. Dom definitely felt the same way.  
  
"For now.yeah." He replied. "You know.she reminds me of you. You and your stubbornness." Dom teased.  
  
"Hey hey.she's more like you too you know. Nothing came between you and racing and I can see that in Tina. She's not going to give up that easily." Letty retorted. "And when something did come between you and racing you'd go on a rage of anger, just like Tina did. Yeah, she's just like you."  
  
Dom gave Letty a fake menacing look and she couldn't help but chuckle. What she said was true! The two turned off the lights and retired to their bedroom to try and get some sleep.  
  
Tina quickly undressed and changed into a red tank top and navy blue shorts before climbing into bed. Looking at the stack of money she held in her left hand as she lay on her right side. She was still angry about what her parents had said. After turning off the lamp on her nightstand she slipped it under her pillow and tried to get some sleep.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
So what did you think? I hope you liked it, remember please send your reviews. Working on chapter 3 right now and if you have any ideas for it or any future chapters that you think I might be interested in please e-mail them to me! Until next time!  
  
-:- XiaoBao -:- 


	3. The Rich Boy

** Sorry for the long wait.I had writer's block for quite awhile and couldn't figure how I would end this chapter. Don't worry, I'm thinking hard for chapter 4 and I'll be sure to post it up as soon as I can. Remember to send those reviews !! (ahaha.that'll motivate me to get things done faster. Hehe) But yeah, speaking of getting things done.school's going to start soon so the updates might become less frequent and I apologize if they do. Ah well.enjoy! **  
  
I Want to be Fast and Furious  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Tina awoke to the bright and warm sunrays that shined through her bedroom window. Turning over in bed she looked over at the clock and saw it was noon. Sitting up in bed she stretched her arms pulled out the pack of money she hid under her pillow. Thinking for a second, she decided to hide it in her panties drawer, pretty sure her parents wouldn't go looking in there for it. Not bothering to make her bed, Tina went to the bathroom, washed up, changed into blue board shorts and a red v-neck tank top, and went downstairs. Walking over to the refrigerator she opened it and pulled out a can of soda.  
  
"I need you to run down to the store for me," Said Letty as she washed a couple of dishes. Seeing this as a chance to drive Tina accepted, picked up the list of things to buy off the counter top, and head back upstairs to get her sunglasses and car keys. Once back downstairs, she put on her shoes and was about to exit through the front door when her mom called from the kitchen. "Tina! Take you father with you!" Tina cursed under her breath, she had a feeling her mom wouldn't let her get off that easily, especially with what happened last night. Outside her dad was in the garage fixing up one of his cars.  
  
"Dad." Tina sighed as she stepped into the garage.  
  
"Goin to the grocery store?" he asked, closing the car's hood.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Ok, let's go." The two got into Tina's car. Putting on her sunglasses she started the engine and backed out the driveway.  
  
"You're quiet when you drive." Said Dom, breaking the silence.  
  
"I like to think I'm by myself in the car," Tina coldly replied. "And besides, I have to concentrate on the road." Dom took her second comment into account. Only good racers drove totally focused on the road ahead of him/her self.  
  
Tina found a parking space in front of the store. As she put the car into park she noticed a guy standing beside the entrance's automatic sliding doors. The reason he stood out was because she could tell he wasn't from around the area. He wore long slightly baggy denim jeans and a black t- shirt. His dark brown hair was up and spiked and he also wore Oakleys.  
  
Dom stepped out of the car. "Let's make this quick. I gotta finish up fixing the other car."  
  
"Sure." Tina answered as the two walked to the entrance. Even with the both of them wearing their sunglasses, she could tell the guy had glanced at her as she walked through the doors. Inside the store Tina follwed Dom around while he picked up the items Letty needed. When he finished, he got in line to pay for it all. Tina, snuck out and to the front where she had saw that guy earlier.  
  
"What are you doing here?" She asked him, hands on her hips. "You're not from around here are you." The guy simply chuckled.  
  
"So I finally get to meet the 'oh so famous' daughter of Dom Toretto." Tina turned her head and rolled her eyes and returned her attention back to the guy. "The name's Riley."  
  
"Well what do you want Riley? People who aren't from around L.A. just don't come here and hang out in front of a grocery store." Tina stated and stole a glance inside the store to make sure her dad wasn't done.  
  
"The race.three nights from tonight.I challenge you." He simply answered. Tina scoffed at this statement.  
  
"Whatever. You think someone like you could just jump in and start racin with everybody else?"  
  
"Sure, why not?"  
  
Tina laughed to herself. "You don't get it. A new comer like you, out there on the streets, you don't stand a chance."  
  
"Don't underestimate people you've barely met." He replied. Tina snuck another peek into the store and saw that her dad was done paying and was on his way out. She quickly wrote down a number on a piece of scrap paper she luckily found in her pocket.  
  
"Call him." She said handing the piece of paper to Riley, it was Calvin's number. "Tell him you want to race, although you don't stand a chance. But call anyways.see you Friday.Riley." And with that she quickly jogged over to her car, pretending she had been standing there the whole time as Dom exited the store.  
  
"Ready to go?" He asked as he set the grocery bags in the back and got in.  
  
"Yeah." Tina replied, eyes focused on Riley until she pulled out of the parking lot. Once she got back home she pulled out her cell phone and called Calvin.  
  
"So where do you think he's from?" Tina asked as she paced around the room, fiddling with one thing after another.  
  
"Told me he was from some town or city up north of L.A. I forgot the name but he's one of those rich boys." Calvin explained.  
  
Tina chuckled. "Rich boys?"  
  
"Yeah. The one's with parents who have loads of money but keep their kids cooped up and so then they get all wild and run away and that crap." Tina laughed even more, realizing the boy she had met had done the exact thing.  
  
"Okay, whatever you say. But anyways, you're letting him into the race this weekend?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah. I think I'll give him a chance."  
  
"Alright. But hey, I need new tanks of NOS for my car."  
  
"No problem. Aite well I gotta go down to Harry's and order some of those for you plus some other stuff for my car, so I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Aite, peace out." The two hung up the phone. The rest of the evening, Tina spent contemplating how she would get out of the house three nights from now to attend the race. 'That rich boy is in for a rude awakening'. 


End file.
